The Best Of Friends
by Emma13
Summary: A Friendship fic. Not Many out there. A little fic about The friendship of the bodacious trio. A Song Fic to the song "Best of Friends" from the Disney Movie Fox and the Hound. R and R!!


Best of Friends  
  
By Emma  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry and co Is JKR's and The song belongs 2 Disney. Any questions?  
  
A/N: Not many friendship fics have been done but oh well.  
  
Dedicated too. My Girls! I luv y'all!!!  
  
The Best of Friends  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~ When you're the best of friends  
  
Having so much fun together~~  
  
"Check and Mate." Hermione Granger heard Ron Weasley say. She heard the smash of the chess pieces as Ron's queen defeated Harry's King.  
  
She peaked over her book and grinned as she saw Harry's shocked expression.  
  
"How...wha...? I thought I had you!!" Ron just shrugged and grinned.  
  
"Another game?"  
  
"Hell ya!"  
  
"Mione, you'd better come and help the boy who lived over here cause without you he doesn't stand a chance!" Ron said, turning around to face Hermione in his chair.  
  
She nodded and walked over, tossing her textbook on her now vacated chair. It was the Christmas holidays of their seventh and final year, they were the only Gryffindor's there.  
  
~~ You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair~~  
  
To a stranger, watching the trio from the outside, they would have seemed like insane people. Hermione twirling her hair around her finger as she determined which move to make, her expression she made as she discovered the perfect move and the look of satisfaction as Ron's face turned from smug to shocked as her Pawn smashed his Rook.  
  
Ron's hilarious array of reactions to every move he and the other two made. His ponderings, his strategizing, and his successful wins.  
  
Harry and his absentminded hand running through his handsome black hair. His cheeky smile as he realized where exactly to move his castle to.  
  
Yes they were a funny group, but they liked it that way.  
  
~~ You're the best of friends~~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~ Life's a happy game  
  
You could clown around forever~~  
  
Hermione was walking back to the tower after an enjoyable study session in the library when she found her two best friends laughing and pointing at whatever they were looking at around the corner.  
  
"What on earth are you two laughing about?" She demanding, scaring them out of their wits.  
  
"Ssh!!!" Ron said, quickly covering her mouth with his hand and pulling her against the wall with him and Harry.  
  
Harry gestured to something around the corner. She carefully leaned forward to sneak a glance. It was Filch, trying to un stick his cat, Mrs. Norris, from a puddle of hardened molasses. It seemed the unsuspecting cat had gone and walked into the sticky concoction and the two rude boys had frozen the browness around her paws.  
  
"Harry!! Ron!! I cannot believe you! You two are horrible!" She rolled her eyes while stifling a grin before quietly muttering a heating spell that melted the molasses. Filch, having been it mid yank went flying across the hall and slammed into the wall, a wailing Mrs. Norris flying behind him, scratching everything in sight.  
  
"Run!" She screamed, as the old man looked up and saw the sneaky trio. She giggled as Harry grabbed one of her hands and Ron grabbed the other and they raced away to the tower. Her library books lying forgotten on the ground. But who cared? Not them!  
  
~~ Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries~~  
  
Ron walked downstairs later that night and found Harry and Hermione sound asleep on the couch after a late night conversation that had gone on too long, she was leaning against Harry's strong chest, his arm looped protectively around her shoulders.  
  
Ron grinned, 'Only the best of friends could do that without angering one another.'  
  
He sat down on the other side of Hermione and fell back asleep, but not before covering them all with a fleece Gryffindor blanket that had been lying nearby.  
  
~~ Life's one happy game~~  
  
A snow ball fight ensued the next afternoon. The two boys ganged up on their brunette friend.  
  
"Harry! Aahh! Ron stop it!" She squealed as they pelted her with snow.  
  
"Never!!" Ron cried as he pounced on her, slamming her to the ground and tickling her as Harry continued the barrage of snow.  
  
"Please! Aah! Noooo!!" She cried as a piece of snow slithered down her back.  
  
"Haha! We've got you now Mione!"  
  
~~ If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
  
If only people would just let you play~~  
  
The trio laughed and giggled as they walked back up to the castle for the Christmas feast.  
  
Their loud voices carried through the halls as they climbed the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower, their wet robes leaving wet trails behind them.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!" They heard someone scream from behind them, followed by a loud thud.  
  
The three whipped around to see their greasy Potion's professor lying on his back, having slipped on the water they had left behind.  
  
"YOU THREE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" He screamed in rage as he struggled to stand. "DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"B-b-b-but professor!!" They spluttered.  
  
"NO BUTS! NOW GET UP TO YOUR DORM AND GET BACK DOWN HERE DRESSED IN CLEAN DRY CLOTHES FOR THE FEAST. YOU ARE TO MEET IN THE ENTRANCE HALL FOR YOUR SEPARATE DETENTION ASIGNMENTS. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" The shouted in unison, they spun on their heels and marched up the steps, giggling silently amongst themselves.  
  
~~ They say you're both being fools  
  
You're breaking all the rules~~  
  
Snape paced before the three of them that evening, acting like a drill sergeant.  
  
"Maggots! All of you! Acting like imbeciles every time I see you. You are insane, hormonal teenagers. Stepping out of line 24/7. You're awful disgusting worms! And now, with that being said, here are your detentions."  
  
"Weasley!" He barked, halting before the nervous red head. "You will be doing dishes in the kitchen with the houseleves without magic, by hand. Dismissed!"  
  
Ron turned and stalked towards the kitchen, muttering about the cruelty of his evil teacher.  
  
"Potter! Or should I say the boy who lived?" He said mockingly, turning to face the nervous boy, scarred forever by no fault of his own.  
  
"You shall be mopping up moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And she has been told that she can make you do ANYTHING." He smirked at the look of absolute horror on the young boys face.  
  
"And now you. Granger. Miss Perfect. I considered making you go put away books in the library but I figured that be more of a dream for you than a punishment. You will be cleaning out the Quiddtich shed, and cleaning the four house change rooms down on the pitch. Now march missy!!"  
  
The trio split up for different, evil, unimaginable punishments, but the glimmer of hope in their minds that they would be done soon enough that they could play another fun game of Wizard's chess.  
  
~~ They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland  
  
Hu-hu-hu~~  
  
Snape walked past each of his detainees in turn, watching as they would have glazed looks upon their faces. He realized in horror that they had cast a spell to be able to speak to one another even when they were apart.  
  
He threw up his hands and returned to his office, pondering about the sanity of the three students.  
  
~~ When you're the best of friends  
  
Sharing all that you discover~~  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry!!! Ron, Ron, Ron!!" Hermione shrieked happily as she skidded into the Great Hall the next morning.  
  
"What, what, what???" They asked, looking up from their strawberry pancakes. (a/n * has just realized she uses Strawberry pancakes in all her HP fics. Then shrugs and returns to daydreaming about Strawberyy Pancakes and Tom Felton * Mmm.Tom Felton covered in maple syrup...* the following has been censored because it is a naughty day dream featuring the author, Tom Felton and hot maple syrup. *)  
  
"I'm going to be Head Girl! Aaah!!" She screamed in happiness as her two best friends enveloped her in a huge hug.  
  
"Oh my god Herm that is so awesome!" Harry said, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah Mione that is such cool news!" Ron said, giving her a friendly hug.  
  
"I know!" She said grinning into her pancakes as she sat down.  
  
~~ When that moment has past, will that friendship last?~~  
  
~*~Several Years After Graduation~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in her dorm room at Hogford, the wizard University with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.  
  
The war had ended the past year. Malfoy had transferred his loyalty to the light side during the summer after 6th year.  
  
The light side had won. As everyone hoped they would.  
  
She hadn't seen Harry and Ron in a year. They had been two of the main fighters in the war. She of course knew that Harry had won a showdown between himself and Voldemort, and Ron had gone on to write a best-selling novel on the war, an inside view.  
  
But other than that, she knew nothing. They had lost contact during the war as she had been transferred to another war hospital as she was one of the most in demand medi-witches due to her superb ability to memorize spells at the drop of a hat.  
  
"Sweet heart, knut for your thoughts?" Draco said, massaging her shoulders as she stared out the window.  
  
"Oh just Ron and Harry."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I miss them Draco!"  
  
"I know you do, but you spend all your time thinking about them!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Oh no? Then why on your last exam did you write under the question: Who wrote the book on Basilisks? Did you write: Harry Potter due to the fact he had experience facing one in his second year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Because. . . he should write a book on that?" She responded, finding a weak response for his inquiry.  
  
"Mione..!!"  
  
"Ok ok! I'll owl them tomorrow!"  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Ok I'll owl them tonight!"  
  
"That's better!" He said, leaning back on the couch, grinning contently.  
  
~Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Hi how are you?  
  
I know we haven't talked in ages, but we should get together! Just the three of us, like old times! And hey, maybe we could get in a game of chess huh?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mione Granger  
  
P.S. I hope you'll meet me at Flourish and Blott's on December 20th at 4:00 P.M.  
  
M.G.~  
  
She muttered a spell to duplicate the letter and sealed them both up in separate envelopes. She used her owl, Titania, and Draco's owl, Oberon and sent them on their ways to Harry and Ron.  
  
~~ Who can say? There's a way!~~  
  
Hermione sat down on a bench outside Flourish and Blotts at the time she had indicated in her note. Draco was off next door shopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was right there if and when she needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Excuse me miss. I was wondering if you'd seen Hermione Granger. I was supposed to meet her here at 4:00 but I am a little late and I thought you may have seen her. have you?" A deep voice asked, a shadow looming over her.  
  
"Uhh Hello! I'm Hermione Granger!" She said looking up in irritation. There was a tall brunette standing over her, a lopsided grin on his face. There was a soft gust of wind, blowing his hair to the side, revealing an oddly shaped scar on his forhead.  
  
"Harry?!" She asked, disbelieving.  
  
"The one and only!" He said, opening his arms wide for a hug.  
  
"Oh my god you dyed your hair!" She said as she pulled away and took a good look at her estranged friend.  
  
"Yeah well, the Black was too much of a distinguishing feature, plus I got bored of it."  
  
"Yeah, it suits you!" She said, overjoyed that he had actually come, "Where's Ron?" She inquired.  
  
"Right here!" She turned around and saw a tall red head leaning casually in the door jam of the book store.  
  
"Ron where have you been?!" She cried, leaping into his open arms.  
  
"I got here at 3:30 in anticipation! I thought Miss Bookworm here would come in to do some browsing! Obviously I was wrong." He said, looping an arm around his best friend's waist.  
  
"Well there's no time like the present!" She said happily, grabbing each of their hands and dragging them reluctantly into the store.  
  
~~ Oh I hope... I hope it never ends~~  
  
Hermione looked into the faces of the most important men in her life, all sitting around her at the table in the Leakey Cauldron.  
  
She raised her glass, "To friends, and friendship. May it be forever."  
  
"Here, here!" Three glasses chinked together, a fourth left out.  
  
"Oh come on Malfoy, your our.. Fr-iend too.." Ron choked out.  
  
"Awwh! That's so sweet Ron!" Hermione said hugging her friend. "That means so much."  
  
"Yeah, Weasley, that's a nice gesture." Draco said smiling.  
  
"To friendship!" They said in unison, shinking their glasses and talking the night away, bathed in the soft firelight.  
  
~~'Cause you're the  
  
Best of Friends!~~  
  
The End  
  
Read? Review!! 


End file.
